Eyes of the Seer
by tnaznav618
Summary: When Elizabeth wakes up one morning, she feels normal. Little does she know that whole morning is the beginning to a new life, a new person, and maybe a new set of pain that she never thought possible.
1. Introduction And Chapter 1

Introduction

My name is Elizabeth Yael Emerson. I am seventeen and still growing. I look exactly like my mother. I have her eyes, structure and her unnatural will to be beautiful. I have my dad's hair, though. It makes me feel like I have an extra edge about my presence. I am half Greek and half American, my mother being of the European descent. I would be living with my mom and dad, but they died when I was four years old. I live in a small town outside of Mastiff, Wisconsin with my grandmother, Yael Moore, but I call her Grams. My parents died in an accident in my old house, and their remains were never found. I was there, but I don't know how I survived.

All I can see are his eyes and his touch. Some shapes and colors kind of come back, but their distorted and pixilated in my memories. The most perfect reason I can remember his features was because it was love at first sight. The way he held me and the way he gazed at me with such a look that showed me I was immediately in love. He rocked me back and forth when I cried. I was only four and he wasn't much nigger than I was. This was the only time I ever saw him, and I haven't seen him since. He handed me off to a pair of familiar hands and was whisked away himself. We stared at each other until he ran away. The colors of orange and brown fade to black. All that lingers from my dream are those eyes.

Ch 1 – Getting ready for School

I slide my hand under my pillow in search of my alarm clock. I grab my phone and squeeze it until the buzzing stops and I hear the snooze button chime. I roll over in bed to turn on the radio to my favorite station. My favorite song comes on and I hear the beginning chords to Eyes in Love, by Lookers Down.

"Lizzie? Are you up darling?" my Grams chimes from below.

"Yes ma'am." I answer loud enough to where I have a head rush afterwards.

"Ok. I'm making breakfast, so hurry up." She was an amazing cook. I wanted to wake up now.

I stretch. I hum the last few lines of my first song of the day. I throw my covers off me and twist in my bed to where my feet are hanging over the side. I'm not superbly tall, but I'm no midget either. My height comes from my long legs. I bring one up to my chest to see if I need to shave, and all hairs point to yes.

I slide out of bed and walk to my closet. My room used to be a kitchen with a huge pantry, but when I was twelve my Grams moved the house around and gave me a new room with an awesome closet. I looked at my assortment of clothes, boots and bags. Grams always had a way to get me used designer bags in perfect shape. I had everything from Gucci to Louis Vuitton. I never use them unless Grams asks me about it. The one I almost always use is a black Gucci that has whimsical paint splatters in silver and gold. It holds all my pencils, books, folders, and random packs of pop tarts. It always matches what I wear in some way, because I wear black a lot. It matches mid-back length my dark blonde-but-not-yet-brown hair. It's my favorite accessory to having a good day.

I grab my green and blue acid washed shirt, my dark blue denim skinny jeans and my white Jimmy Choo suede boots. I took them to the bathroom, and laid them on the sink before I started my shower. I undressed from my fleece PJ's and kicked them at the laundry basket. I stepped into the shower and immediately felt better. There's nothing like a warm shower to wake you from the blackness of sleep. I shampooed and conditioned my hair with the last of my Strawberry Champagne soap and sat down to shave my legs. I lathered on a thin coat of body wash, and took one swipe up my leg. When I washed off the blade, I felt a sudden chill and shivered. I was about to go through a warp of a vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 – The Weird MorningI froze and immediately threw my razor down. My mind started pounding and my heart slowed down to a thin beat. I closed my eyes, and fell back in the tub. I felt humming along my side, and I felt exhausted. I felt the bumps from whatever was happening and suddenly saw his eyes; the same eyes from my memories. They were closed so I wasnft as entranced as I wouldfve been by the dark shades of a blue-grey. I felt a huge bump, saw the eyes pop wide open, and suddenly everything went black. I woke up with the shower still going. I was a little dizzy and a little sick. I finished my legs and stepped out of the shower. My robe made me feel better, but the feeling of my vision had me trembling. This was the third vision this month, and it was only the eighth. My visions arenft new, but theyfre still unreadable and surprising. Ifm having them more frequently and more violent then what Ifm used to. They used to be little sore spots, extreme tiredness, and adrenaline rushes. I never really considered them visions, just weird growth issues. Grams said my mother had them too. Grams said they were normal, but when I said that they were getting worse, Grams started getting mad. I had one really violent one where I broke my arm when I fell in front of a moving car, and she nearly went crazy. She tried to pull me out of school, and move us away and become complete nomads, so I lied and told her they stopped. They havenft. Within one week, my visions have been more frequent, more violent, and scarier than anything Ifve ever been through. I bought this little white journal that holds all my vision stories. Even if they were real short and sweet, theyfre in there. It is always hidden under my bed where the third board from the right isnft nailed down. Itfs like they made that perfect little cubby hole on purpose, so I could hide my journal. There are also five hundred dollars, my momfs old jewelry box, and a picture of Grams and I at Yellow Stone National Park. They are in a little blanket so they didnft get dusty or ruined by bugs. I ran to my room, lifted up the plank, and grabbed the journal. I rummaged through my purse to find a pen and began to write the vision down. When I wrote, it felt like I had written it all down before. When I finished, I added the date and hid it again. I had goose bumps to no end. I decided to get dressed and try to act normal. After about thirty minutes of brushing and drying, I crimped my hair into the beautiful dark blonde mane I love so well. This pulls my hair to just past my shoulders. I fix my make-up as I do everyday, beginning with shining gold eye-powder, pure black eye liner and mascara that made them pop. Today, my eyes were neon green and cobalt. I scrapped up my books and folders and decided to head down stairs when I heard Grams singing her morning salute. I trampled down stairs sniffing to see what she was making. I opened the kitchen door to see bacon, eggs and, to my surprise, waffles on the table. gWaffles, Grams?h gWhy do you ask if you know thats whatfs there?h she asked as she sat the butter by the plate of eggs. gWhy not pancakes?h gWhy not be a millionaire and own a thousand cars? Itfs just not my purpose today.h She smiled and handed me an empty plate. gEat, my darling.h gGrams...h I said as I spooned eggs onto my plate. gYou really think that your purpose today is to eat waffles?h gNo, but they do make you ask questions which means I get to answer them. Thatfs my purpose, my darling, to answer your questions.h I smiled as she walked to the sink to do the dishes. She was such a Betty Home- Maker. She cooked, baked, cleaned, washed, sewed and managed a little store where she sold anything from antiques to bread and milk. I work there when she needs me to and she repays me by letting me have a designer bag or a good amount of money. I finished my eggs, half the bacon, and had two waffles swamped in butter and jelly. I slid my plate into the sink and went to go brush my teeth as Grams called my name. gLizzie, will you please go get the mail for me?h gSure, grams.h My plaque issues would have to wait. I walked across the street to our mail box and opened the door. There were probably bills for the shop and house, college brochures, and coupons for the local supermarket. I pulled out the envelopes and a small tea colored letter fell out. I picked it up and stuck it on the bottom of the stack. I felt the waxy stamp on the one side where it held together the two ends of the letter. I walked across the street and made out a weird pattern on the stamp. gGrams, the mailfs here.h gThank you darling. Have a good day at school.h gI will. Grams, you got a letter. Itfs on the bottom.h I watched her pull out the letter, and stare at the front of the envelope. She froze and started to ball her hands and shook her head. gWhat is it, Grams?h gItfs nothing, my darling. This letterfs not for me. Itfs for your mom.h She sighed. She opened it and began reading. She was about halfway through when her eyes went wide. She crumpled up the letter in a huff and threw it away. gNot for your mother either.h gWhofs it for?h I asked as she started straightening up the table. I glanced at her and she had a terrified look on her face. gItfs for no one here darling. Go to school, now.h She tried to smile as best as she could, but it didnft work and she walked away. Before I grabbed my keys, I scooped up the paper that had given Grams a bad attitude. I slid it into my astronomy book, and headed for the door. gLove you Grams.h I started the car and drove off in the direction of school. Twenty blocks and two over passes later, I pulled up in the parking lot. I saw my friend start towards my car and I smiled. Irene, also known to everyone as Ren, was the only other Greek kid in my school. Her dadsf great-great-great grandfathersf name was George Georgiou, which was a famous Greek who discovered artifacts in Pompeii. She was proud of him, and I was of her. She had a boyfriend who was constantly sleeping around and lying to her the whole five years theyfve been together. Everyone knew but no one talked about it. She knew, but never let it bother her. gHey Liz.h She sat on the hood of my car as I dug in my back seat to find my books for before lunch Ren. Whatfs going on?h I came around the car and linked her arm and pulled her towards the math hall. We both had the first two classes of the day together, so thatfs when we caught much really, just trying to find probably at the baseball fields.h I thought how he probably had some freshman girl all pressed up against the chain link fence, getting her hopes up and then dumping her for the next big bra size he could find. gHefs not going to be eating lunch with us here, is he?h gNo, he says hefs going to start going home for lunch to grab his work .h Hefs screwing a junior at lunch then another girl while he skips work tonight. He works at a mechanic warehouse, stocking car parts. Thatfs not exactly the strictest job in the world. gYou know...hgDonft go there. Please donft even try telling ? I was just going to say that you know he probably doesnft actually have ework clothesf that he absolutely has to wear.h I smiled in my effort to cover my ..h she looked back at me and sighed. gI know.h She knew everything he did. She just denied it. She was torn inside and when she thought about it, she looked like she was about to cry. I threw my arm around her neck and pulled her . Letfs go.h


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 – New GuyI had just gotten into my math class when I realized I didnft have my study sheet for the exam we had in twenty minutes. I asked if I could borrow Rensf. She lost hers after school last week. I asked Ms. Janis, the Mrs. Sunshine of Math, if I could run to my locker and get it. I was rounding the corner when some guy staring at a schedule runs into me, and knocks me into the trash can full of breakfast plates and wrappers. Litter went flying everywhere, and I rip a hole in the knee of my where youfre going next time.h I look up to see him towering over me holding out his hand. gWhat?hgCan I help you up?h He leans down to grasp my hand and pulls me up, with absolutely no effort at all. Ifm not obese, but Ifm no feather either. gAre you ok?hgIfm fine. My knee hurts, but I guess other than that no damage.h I start dusting off my front, and he pulls a muffin wrapper out of my hair. gBlueberrya muffins are my day, because this is...h he turned it around showing me the label, gis banana nut.h He smiles as he drops it and looked around at the rest of the trash I knocked over. gI didnft mean to knock those you mean to knock me over?hgWell, no. I think Ifm glad I did whyfs that?hgBecause I think Ifm are you going?hgTo Burton in the math wing. I grabbed his arm, which was ridiculously ripped, and pulled him to look down the hall. gItfs down there on the left. Itfs across from Janis.h I pointed to where the math classes were and looked to see if he was watching. He was looking at my she a good teacher?h he folded the arm I was holding. He or Janis?h I let go of his arm and smiled back. I donft normally flirt, but this guy was hard to .hgYeah, shefs pretty cool for a thirty year old math ?hgYeahc shefs new.h I bent down and started to scoop the trays back into the trash can. I wanted to face him, but I was too afraid I might be blushing since all this wasnft something I said and did on a day to day how old does that make you?h he handed me a tray, and started to help clean.g17. Ifm a senior, and you must be , except Ifm whatfs your name?h I tipped up the trash can while he piled a huge bunch of wrappers and milk cartons into the Demitri. Whatfs yours?hg Elizabeth or Lizzie depending on what fits your seems to formal for my liking, but I do like your eyes. They stand out against all ring of hair you have going you mean my mane?hgItfs a mane?h He reached out and wiped a piece of hair from the wrong side of my part. gYou know only male lions have manes right?hgWell, the females deserve them since theyfre the one who really rules.h I wanted to ask him what his last name was, when Mrs. Janis rounded the hall and began her Ms. Elizabeth, I understand that you needed to run to your locker for your paper. I understand that he is a very handsome man. I donft understand, however, how you standing here chatting with him will help you on your test.h She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards her class. gCome on, girl. Hefs not worth failing my class, is he?h I turned and caught one final glimpse of him. He smile, and just for a moment I saw his eyes. They were beautiful and full of wonder. A million thoughts shot through my head as I was pulled into class and returned to my were you?h Ren asked from a row away. gYou were gone for half the period.h She passed a notebook towards me and I summed up everything in two words: NEW GUY. I slid back the notebook as we were passed out our test. I was so concentrated on spelling my name right that I didnft see the new guy walk into class and sit right in front of the windows. We were practically across from each other. He waved and smiled. He pulled out his spiral and wrote something on it. He flipped the notebook up and it read: gHi. Howfs class?h I pulled out my spiral and wrote on the first page: gBoring. Wefre taking a test.h I turned it so he could see it and he wrote back: gOk. TTYL then.h He added a big smiley face and started taking note. I went back to my test and glanced at him one more time. He was looking at me. He winked, and looked away. I wanted to write another note, but the bell rang. I finished choosing answers on my test and ran to catch him at the door. He was already down the hall and taken a turn. I wanted to catch up to him, but I thought better of it. Ren pushed me out the door and we hadnft gotten to the end of the hall before she asked, gOk. Whofs the new guy?hgJust another new guy; He pushed me down and stalled me in the hallway forever and then Janis came and pulled me away.h I smiled to is that why you stared across the hall this whole time?hgI didnft stare.h I gave her an almost convincing look. She bought it, so I wrapped up the subject.h I was getting the answers from some kid over gave me one disapproving, final look. gOk, whatever works, I guess.h She parted me at my English class and I walked in to see my boyfriend standing therewith his arms , there you are.h He smiled and forced his embrace upon me. Cameron and I have been friends forever. Last year we went to the school dance together, and kind of started going out, but only kind of. Yes, we were together, and yes we made a good couple, but I didnft love him. I didnft even like him, at all. gHow was your morning?hI played a fake smile and emotion filled my face with what I know he would recognize as care. gIt was really boring without you there.h I hugged him back because I wanted a hug. This wasnft the kid of guy I wanted to be hugging, but it made me feel normal again. He followed me to my seat and sat in the desk behind what are you doing after school?h he asked as he attempted to rub my shoulders. I went to reply but was interrupted by the , we have a new student here with us today. Make him feel welcome. gHe left, and shoved Demitri into our class. Mr. Brice handed him a syllabus looked over the class to find open chairs. There was one in front of me, beside me, and one behind Cameron. He pointed in my direction. He turned down my row and I looked down to avoid his stare. He passed me in hopes for the seat behind Cameron,gSorry, new kid, but this chairs taken.h Cameron turned and hung his arm across the , all thatfs occupied is your arm, so Ifm sure I can fit my body into the seat.h He gave a defying glare at Cam, and clenched his jaw. I stared at Cameron and saw him accept the fight offer. gWhat?hgYou want to really call me out, boy? Letfs go then new kid.h Cameron stood up and pushed the new kid against the wall. gLetfs go!h He threw a punch and Demitri slid down the wall so Cam missed. Demitri was behind him before he knew it, and pinned Cameronfs arm behind his back and forced him upon his are too easily caught up with one arm. So who called who out?h He let go of Cameron and stepped back. gIfll sit somewhere else.h He grabbed his stuff that he dropped by the seat he was leaving, and Cameron stood up and threw another punch. Demitri swerved and I got the full blow of Cameronfs punch in my stomach. My body went hurling towards the front of the room and I couldnft breathe. My chest was twitching and pulsing with pain. I heard Mr. Brice yell at Cameron. I was surrounded by people who were spinning. I was getting dizzy and lightheaded. I heard Demitri tell everyone to get back and suddenly I was flying. I was floating out of the class and down the hall. I heard a door open and I was set down on the tile floor or the girlsf bathroom. I heard the door open and close again, then the sink ran and stopped. I waited to hear a womans voice, but only Demitrifs came through.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 – Thanks for Everything gLizzie?h he asked as he places a cold, wet towel on my head. Everything stopped spinning and floating. I could breathe again, but just barely. gElizabeth?hgHuh?hgAre you ok?h I felt him pushing my hair off my face and smooth it -huch I went to sit up. I looked at him, and my world went spinning again. gor not.h I went to fall back and he caught my neck and laid me back down. are you sorry? Youfre the one who go hit.h He leaned over me to fix the towel on my he was my boyfriend, and he was a dick to me; itfs not a big do you mean?hgI bring out the worst in guys protecting their , I wouldnft have blamed you if you would have kicked his epridef half way to hell.h gI wasnft talking about his 'pridef, I was talking about his domain in this felt him press his hand against my forehead and immediately I felt the wet cloth get warm. gAre you feeling better?h gYea, but Ifm not sure if I am better.h gWant to try to sit up again?h gSure.h I went to rise up and I felt his hand on the back of neck. gHave a good grip?h I didnft mean for it to sound sarcastic, but I felt him loosen his grip and take his hand back. gSo why are you in the girlsf bathroom?h gBecause the boysf bathroom is gross.h gSo you took an unconscious girl into an empty bathroom to make her feel better? Chivalrous.h gSorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.h gI am.h I went to stand up and my foot slid on the wet paper towel that I had taken off my forehead. He caught my and pulled me up to where it didnft feel like my feet we touching the ground. gAnd now I need you to go get a girlhgIfll take you to the nurse.h I felt him turn toward the get Ren.h gGo get who?h He was about sweep me up again when I heard my name from down the hall, along with Demitrifs and profane words. gLizzie? Wherefd that son of a bitch take you? I swear to God when I find him Ifm going to give him a piece of my mind for running out on a fight. Baby? I- I didnft mean to hurt you. He made me hit you. All this is his fault. You hear that youc?h Cameron went on to scream as he passed the door. I looked at Demitri and saw him smirk. He looked at me and chuckled. gThink hefs funny?h gHefs funny in a wrong sense. He thinks itfs my fault his ebabyf gives me permission to give his epridef rearranging.h gI didnft give you permission; I just said I wouldnft blame you if you did.h gDo you give me permission to take you to the nurse?h gAre you going to if I say no?h I looked up to him with a half serious and half joking look, but I think he only saw the serious. gIf you donft want to me to, I wonft.h He looked into my eyes and I saw a hint of what I had seen earlier. I suddenly felt lighter, happier, and just altogether more relaxed then what Ifve ever known. He must have noticed my sudden change because he smiled and pulled me in to a hug. I was taken by surprise. I had never met this kid that I can remember. He has the most perfect eyes. Now hefs giving me a hug in the girlsf bathroom. He put his lips to my ear and whispered, gYoufll be fine.h He picked me up and carried me outside the girlsf bathroom and set me down by the water fountain. gIfll be back.h I watched him walk off. He looked back at me before he broke into a jog towards the office. I smiled. He was such a weird guy. On his first day, hefs two classes in and hefs already fought one guy and taken care of that guysf girl. Lucky Cameron didnft see him walk out of the bathroom with me. I heard footsteps coming from the same direction he disappeared, and saw Ren look at me with utter amazement. gLIZZIE!h she screamed as she ran towards me. She dropped on her knees and slid beside me and grabbed my face. gAre you ok? Did he rape you? Or take your kidneys?h She went to lift up my shirt when I saw him return with the nurse. gWhat did you do to her?h gIfd advise both of you to get back to class before the bell rings so therefs not more of a commotion than what there is.h The nurse tried to pick me up. I didnft want Demitri to have the chance to run into Cam again, so I purposely resisted her efforts. She huffed and I moaned to make her think she hurt me by trying. gYoung man, how did you carry her all he way here without her making a sound?h gYou just have to know how to carry someone. May I?h He scooped me up in his arms the same way he had the first time. Ren rolled her eyes and followed us the nurse to her office. She clomped beside us the whole way, staring at me as I feigned breathless. Truth is, I couldfve walked myself to the office. When we got to the office, the nursed asked if I would like to go home. I agreed to it. Ren pulled him out into the hall to do a gmeet and greeth. I could here her telling him our history as friends, and what she thought of Cam and I. She made me smile. He came in and looked at me like I was crazy. gShefs different.h gYou have no idea.h I adjusted myself to where you could see him better and I looked straight into his eyes. They were different now. Now they were brown. My smile faded and he looked worried. He went to say something, but he just sighed. gI donft know what it is about you, but you just seem like your familiar to me.h I grabbed his hand. gThanks for making me feel better. gThanks for being my friend here. Well, besides Ren.h He smiled. The nurse came in and sat on the end of the little couch I was on. gYour grandmother said shefs not able to come get you. Do you have another way home?h gI have car. Can I call and get permission to take her home?h The nurse looked from me to him and then to where we were holding hands. She shrugged, so Demitri went to call for permission. gSo what happened exactly so I can put it on records?h the nurse asked as she scooted up to where she could stare at me in the eyes. I gave her the story edited to keep all of us out of trouble. She looked let down. gWell, his reputation doesnft fit him at all.h gWhose?h He walked in and gave the nurse a defiant stare. gI have permission to take her home. Ifm excused for the rest of the day.h gGood. Take good care of her on the way home. She needs to rest, so donft bother her for too long.h She walked out with a weird smirk. gReady?h He asked as he went to scoop me up. He cradled me through the front doors to his car. He had a small, dark blue, corvette that was ridiculously clean. I gaped as he opened the door and slid me into the front seat. gLike it?h gLove it.h He helped me get buckled and climbed into the drivers side. He took off and kept looking toward me till he finally asked gDo you think youfre going to bruise? Does it hurt like itfs bruised?h gIt bruising, but I donft think it will have any weird coloring.h I raised my shirt to make sure it wasnft darkening. I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye and fixed my shirt to where my belly was far from showing. gSorry.h gFor what?h he looked at me like he was sad that I was apologizing. gIfm sorry for showing my stomach. You blushedch gI donft blush. I smirk.h gI noticed.h He did smirk at me that time. gYoufre a flirt.h gIfm a flirt? Look whofs talkingch gExcuse me?h I sat forward trying to catch both of his eyes. He stopped at a red light and looked at me. gYoufre the one whofs made me carry her when she can walk just fine. Youfve been able to walk ever since I went and got the nurse. And youfre the one who keeps looking at me trying to catch my eyes. Which way do I go?h I pointed right and he went on. gYoufre the one who grabbed my hand in the officech gHey, ok I get it. It wasnft flirting. It wasch I tried to think of what to say next. How would I tell him I loved his eyes? Ifd say it straight out. gYou have very beautiful eyes. Ok? Itfs hard to look away from them.h I looked away to avoid his gaze. It was probably mocking me. I gave him the rest of the directions and he ended up at my house. He got out and opened my door before I got .h He walked me up to my door and I bid him good-bye. gMay I come in?h He asked as he held the door behind me open. I nodded and he followed me to my kitchen. I went to my medicine cabinet and looked for the aspirin bottle. It was empty. I had a headache that pounded in my ears. I heard him groan, and was aware that it was almost noon. gWant something to drink?h he shook his head. gWant something to eat?h he shook his head again. gWhat you want then?h He smirked and looked around my kitchen. gIf I ask, may I have it?h he said as he stood up and walked towards me. I turned to him and smiled. gWill you take it if I say enof?h he put one hand on my face and the other on my side. He pulled me in close. gPlease donft tell me enof.h I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me. It was a very light, very long kiss that filled my head with something warm and fuzzy. When he pulled away, I felt like I was floating. I realized he was carrying me up the stairs to my room. I pointed him to the way my room was, and he opened the door and laid me on my bed. He kissed me again, this time pushing me into my pillow. He pulled away and sat on my bed leaning over me. gDo you need anything else?h gAre you implying I needed that?h I breathed as his thumb caressed my cheek. gYes. Do you still have a headache?h I shook my head because it, in fact, was gone. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. gIfm going to go. Call me if you need anything.h gI donft have your number.h He pulled out a pen and wrote it on my spiral. He went to walk off and was just past my door before I jumped out of bed and ran after him. He turned around and my arms went around his neck. His arms encompassed me and I snuggled into his chest. gThanks.h gWhy are you thanking me?h gYou made me feel better. You made my stomach area feel better, my headaches go away, and now you make me happy that I have your number. Thanks for everything. hHe gave me a tight squeeze and let go. He gave me a look to where I knew tomorrow wouldnft come soon enough. gBe careful on your way home.h gOnly for you.h He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. gGood night, my new friend.h I walked him out and he kissed my hand again. He hopped into his car, turned on the radio and left. I stood there and watched him drive off. I had a certain feeling like he was watching me in his mirrors. I waited until he was out of sight before I turned at sat on our porch step. I sat down and hugged my kneefs. I went to find my spiral that he had written his number on. He had his number encircled with a heart. My stomach tickled. Thanks.


End file.
